


Lost and Found

by Ulalume



Series: Sniper Agent [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small but important moment in the relationship between Deathcupcake and Vector Hyllus.</p><p>Spoilers for Imperial Agent Class/Companion Story, Act II/III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr on September 7, 2012.
> 
> Spoilers for Imperial Agent Class/Companion Story, Act II/III.

He found her in the space between their bed and the wall, huddled with her face pressed against her knees. He had been working in common area of the Phantom, but scented the change in air, the sadness emanating from her, and followed it to the source.

She wouldn’t lift her head at first, but when he neared, she threw her arms around his legs and held on to him tightly, her face against his thighs. He felt the tears soaking through his trousers, and gently stroked her hair, wondering what could have brought this about. Her aura was mostly calm, but there were tinges of orange and blue. Last week, she had worried herself sick thinking she had misprogrammed coordinates into the ship’s computer, getting up in the middle of their night to check three times. She was definitely on edge, as this display indicated.

After a few minutes, Cupcake spoke, her voice muffled against him.. “I thought I lost it,” she explained, holding her hand up so he could see. He took the item from her, examining it.

Vector held the arm band, a delicate filigree of gold-toned metal, in which the gemstone he had given her as part of his proposal was set. He smiled as he remembered her surprise, and her aura — their auras — whirling around them as she accepted it and him. She had told him the color of the stone reminded her of the waters of her childhood, and that no other object would ever mean as much to her as this one, so he understood how upset she would be to think it was lost.

Vector placed the arm band on the side table, and reached down to raise Cupcake up from the floor. She reluctantly stood, keeping her head low. He nudged her head up, making her look at him, tracing his fingers delicately over her cheeks, and removing the remaining tears. Then he kissed her, gently tasting her lips, the salt from her tears. He noticed something else, but was briefly distracted as she responded, deepening the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed against him. “I don’t know why I’ve been so on edge lately. It’s driving me crazy. I forgot I’d moved things around. But I wanted to wear it today.” She pulled back, looking at him with an embarrassed smile. “You can tell me I’m being silly at any time.”

Vector smiled and shook his head. He kissed her again, then pulled her closer, bending his head to smell her neck, her hair. There it was again, an elusive curl of scent wound through her usual spiciness, this one like salt and air. It reminded him a bit of her parents’ old home — their home, he corrected himself.

He ran his hands down her back, feeling her electrical aura crackle as she sighed into him, hugging him tightly. This time, he was sure he found something there.

He picked up the band and fit it around her upper arm, kissing her shoulder as he did so.

“Cupcake, We think We know why,” he pulled her closer again, cupping one hand against her face, and gazing at her with an uncharacteristic grin. Confusion showed on her face, not following his thoughts. “We have an addition to our little nest,” he simply stated, watching her face move from confusion to more confusion to wonder, her eyes widening in shock as understanding hit. Then she laughed, her voice still husky from the tears.

“Oh thank the stars, I thought I was going insane these past few weeks!” She kissed him, hard and quick, glowing bright violet.

“We are going to be a father.” Vector tried out the words slowly. “We will be parents.”

Cupcake hugged Vector, nodding. “We will be great parents.”


End file.
